A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to devices for securing a vehicle in place so as to prevent theft of the vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to devices for securing vehicles, particularly trailers, by locking a wheel of the vehicle to prevent unauthorized movement of the vehicle. Even more specifically, this invention relates to theft deterrent devices used to secure a vehicle in place by preventing movement of one of the vehicle wheels.
B. Background
Unfortunately, vehicle theft is a common concern among most people today. As security devices become more complicated, it seems thieves become more sophisticated and more resourceful, making protection of one's vehicle difficult. Because cars, trucks and other motor vehicles require power control systems and steering mechanisms, it is generally easier to disable these types of vehicles than vehicles that rely on the movement of another vehicle for movement, such as trailers. Because trailers do not have power systems or steering mechanisms, they are more difficult to disable to prevent theft.
Many persons utilize trailers for various applications, including trailers for transporting vehicles and goods and as a camping trailer. When used to transport vehicles, such as race cars or show cars, or other expensive materials or goods, the trailers contain very valuable material, in addition to the value of the trailer itself. While utilizing a trailer, the driver often needs to disconnect the trailer from the vehicle towing the trailer and leave the trailer at a specified location. All too often, unfortunately, thieves utilize the opportunity of a trailer left at a location, particularly if it is remote, to steal the trailer and its contents. Once the trailer is removed from its stored location and taken to a "safe" location, the thieves are able to open the trailer and remove its contents. Due to the nature of the crime and the vehicles or goods stored therein, it is often difficult for the owner to regain possession of his or her property.
To prevent theft of a trailer left or stored at a protected or unprotected location, the trailer owner typically uses a lock on the tongue of the trailer to prevent hook-up with an unauthorized vehicle. Occasionally, the trailer owner locks the tongue to a fence, post or other relatively unmovable object. Unfortunately, sophisticated thieves have no difficulty in either unlocking the locks or, as more often the case, using bolt cutters or other devices to free the trailer from its locking system.
While no device can absolutely prevent theft of a vehicle or trailer in light of current technology and a determined thief, devices have been developed that, when properly used, deter the would be thief from stealing the vehicle, in part because of the amount of time and effort it takes to remove or get around the theft deterrent device. An example of devices that have been highly successful at accomplishing this objective are the various steering wheel lock devices that provide a bar across the steering wheel, making movement of the steering wheel, and hence the vehicle, virtually impossible.
While the steering wheel lock devices have worked well for vehicles such as automobiles and trucks, there exists a need for a device that is specifically designed to allow the owner of a trailer to leave his or her trailer in a designated location and prevent unauthorized movement of the trailer in order to protect the owner's investment in the trailer and the vehicles or goods stored therein. More specifically, there exists a need for a device that allows a trailer owner to quickly and securely lock his or her trailer in place in order to prevent unauthorized movement of the trailer.